Course contre la montre
by Scilia
Summary: Jack manque à l’appel, son équipe va-t-elle le retrouver à temps ?


Course contre la montre 

**Disclaimer** : Les personnages de FBI : Portés disparus ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage ! Seul Valérie et MacKay sont à moi, c'est toujours un début J

**Auteur** : Sciliaclub-internet.fr

**Archives** : www.bricbrac.fr.st

**Spoiler** : saison 2 quelques extrapolations pour la 3e

**Genre **: angst, nc17/lemon

**Résumé** : Jack manque à l'appel, son équipe va-t-elle le retrouver à temps ?

**Note de l'auteur** : Comme j'ai trouvé peu de fic sur cette série, j'ai décidé d'en écrire une. J'ai flashé sur Jack, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je trouve qu'il a un charisme étonnant même si, physiquement, Martin ou Danny semblent attirer plus de fans. J'espère être restée dans l'esprit de la série et que cette histoire vous plaira. Les commentaires, bons au mauvais, sont toujours les bienvenus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Service des personnes disparues, siège du FBI à New York – 8h 10**

L'équipe de Jack Malone était réunie autour de la table de briefing. Il y avait là Martin Fitzgerald, qui à force de persévérance avait réussi à se faire adopter par l'équipe, Samantha Spade, qui consultait un dossier, Danny Taylor, occupé à vérifier la propreté de ses ongles, Vivian Johnson, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si son fils allait réussir aussi brillamment son année scolaire que la précédente et Valérie Beaumont, dernière recrue en date qui avait rejoint l'équipe six mois plus tôt. Les relations entre eux étaient plutôt bonnes malgré quelques tensions imputables au fort caractère de chacun des membres du service des personnes disparues.

— Il a dix minutes de retard, nota Danny qui commençait à s'impatienter.

— Peut-être une panne de réveil, suggéra Samantha.

— Ou peut-être qu'il a passé la nuit en charmante compagnie et qu'il a du mal à la quitter, proposa Martin avec un sourire en coin.

— Il y a autant de probabilité pour cette explication que de te voir arriver un jour ici en mini-jupe ! Répliqua Valérie avec amusement.

— Il est divorcé, pas moine, protesta Martin en la voyant échanger un clin d'œil avec Danny.

— Bon, si nous commencions, intervint Vivian, il ne va sûrement pas tarder.

Alors même qu'elle allait entamer le débriefing de leur dernière enquête, le portable de Valérie sonna. Elle s'excusa et se leva pour décrocher à l'écart du groupe.

— Si vous voulez revoir Malone, vous avez intérêt à suivre mes instructions, commença son interlocuteur d'une voix grave.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda la jeune femme en revenant précipitamment vers les autres pour griffonner sur un bloc un mot pour que Danny demande le repérage de l'appel.

— Peu importe qui je suis.

— Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que l'agent Malone est avec vous ?

— Toujours aussi sceptique, railla la voix de l'homme. Vous avez 20 minutes pour vous rendre à la cabine téléphonique située à l'angle de la 5e avenue et 91e rue. Si vous ne répondez pas personnellement, j'ai bien peur que vous n'ayez pas de réponse à votre question, conclut l'inconnu avant de raccrocher.

— Tu l'as ? S'enquit Val en regardant Danny.

— Non, trop court.

— Et merde !

— Tu pourrais peut être nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe, mendia Martin en dévisageant la jeune femme.

— Ce type détient Jack.

— Je vais essayer de le joindre sur son portable, déclara Vivian en décrochant son téléphone.

— Combien de temps pour aller à l'intersection entre la 5e avenue et 91e rue ?

— A cette heure l ? Je dirais vingt bonnes minutes, répondit Danny.

— Tu en as 18, tu relèves le défi ? L'interrogea Valérie. Il doit rappeler une cabine et il vaudrait mieux que j'y sois, au cas où Jack serait vraiment avec lui.

— Pourquoi il t'a contact ? S'interrogea Sam.

— Il me connaît. Tu peux vérifier si quelques-uns uns de mes anciens « clients » sont récemment sortis de prison ?

— Pas de problème.

— Messagerie, annonça Vivian. Je vais faire un tour à son appartement.

— Je viens avec toi, déclara Martin.

* * *

**5e avenue/91e rue – 8h35**

Danny maugréait contre la circulation. Ils ne leur restaient que deux minutes avant l'échéance et la rue était complètement bouchée.

— Combien de bloc ?

— Deux.

— Dis-moi, il n'y a que dans les films que les gentils ont le droit de réquisitionner des véhicules ?

— Oui, pourqu…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit sa collègue sortir de leur voiture et arrêter un cycliste. Valérie lui montra rapidement sa plaque et le fit descendre de vélo. Le pauvre homme n'eut pas l'occasion de protester. Danny sortit à son tour et se dirigea vers lui pour lui donner les explications qui s'imposaient. Elle parcourut en un temps record la distance qui la séparait de la cabine. Ses mollets lui faisaient un mal de chien quand elle arriva, preuve qu'elle ne faisait pas assez de sport, et décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

— Beaumont, dit-elle essoufflée.

— Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous, déclara la voix de l'homme avec satisfaction. Puisque vous avez tenu votre part du contrat, je vais tenir la mienne.

Valérie crut que la ligne avait été coupée et s'apprêtait à vitupérer quand une autre voix, familière cette fois, lui parvint à travers le combiné.

— Jack ?

— Oui.

— Est-ce que…

— Tout va bien, répondit son supérieur. Quoi qu'il vous demande, ne lui donnez pas satisf…

— Jack ! Hurla-t-elle en reconnaissant le bruit d'un coup de poing.

— Un peu trop bavard à mon goût, reprit son ravisseur. Bien, maintenant que la preuve est faite que je détiens l'agent Malone, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

— Que voulez-vous ?

— Une des cabines de la station de South Ferry va sonner dans moins d'une heure

— Je ne pourrais jamais y être, protesta Valérie.

— Il va bien falloir trouver un moyen, je le crains, ricana son interlocuteur avant de mettre fin à la communication.

Danny, qui l'avait enfin rejoint, se gara devant elle. Val monta et lui rapporta la conversation qu'elle avait eu.

— Une heure pour aller à South Ferry ? C'est impossible en voiture, il faudrait voler pour y arriver.

— J'imagine qu'il va falloir une semaine pour avoir un hélico si on fait une demande par les voies légales.

— J'ai une meilleure idée, fit Danny en faisant demi-tour.

— Je mets les autres au courant.

Service des personnes disparues, siège du FBI à New York – 9h 

Vivian et Martin avaient fait chou blanc à l'appartement de Jack. Ce dernier ne semblait pas y être allé la veille au soir. Une recherche sur sa voiture avait permis de la localiser à quelques mètres de son domicile mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Malone. Samantha, de son coté, avait dressé une liste de plusieurs suspects potentiels à partir des criminels qu'avait fait arrêter Valérie depuis qu'elle était au FBI. Le coup de fil de cette dernière fut loin de soulager l'équipe. Même si Jack était toujours en vie, il était aux mains d'un homme dont on ne savait rien des intentions.

— Comment vous allez faire pour aller jusqu'à South Ferry ? Les interrogea Martin.

— Danny est en train de régler le problème, on devrait arriver à temps grâce à un de ses amis.

— Comment ça ?

— Je dois vous laisser, fit Valérie, je vous recontacte dès que j'ai du nouveau.

* * *

**South Ferry – 9h37**

— Merci Matt, cria Danny en descendant de l'hélicoptère.

— Pas de problème. Tu veux que j'attende ?

Danny lui fit signe que non et suivit Valérie qui se dirigeait en courant vers la rue. Ils avaient eu de la chance, l'appareil avait pu se poser non loin de leur destination mais il restait peu de temps avant l'appel et ils devaient encore trouver la station de métro. Ils la repérèrent à quelques mètres et la rejoignirent rapidement. Sans prendre le temps de chercher de la monnaie dans leurs poches, ils sautèrent d'un même mouvement les portiques qui menaient aux quais, indifférents aux cris du guichetier qui prévint la sécurité. Une rame venait de s'arrêter et une foule de gens leur barrèrent le passage quand ils descendirent l'escalier. Le silence reprit enfin ses droits dans la station. Danny et Valérie se regardèrent. Il y avait des cabines à chaque extrémité du quai.

— T'as pas l'impression qu'on joue dans un mauvais remake de Die hard ?

— Si tu reprends le rôle de Bruce Willis, je fais qui moi ? S'enquit Danny avec un sourire.

— Samuel L. Jackson, mais t'as pas vraiment le look.

— Parce que tu crois que tu l'as toi ? La taquina-t-il.

— Non, c'est vrai, consentit-elle avant de foncer vers le fond du quai.

— Pas un geste ! Hurla une voix dans son dos mais elle n'en tint pas compte.

— Oh calmez-vous, s'interposa Danny en levant les mains en l'air, nous sommes du FBI !

Valérie atteignit la cabine et décrocha en priant pour que leur course s'arrête enfin mais surtout pour que Jack soit toujours en vie. Quel but poursuivait le kidnappeur en les faisant courir d'un bout à l'autre de la ville ? Que voulait-il ?

— Beaumont.

— Bien, je constate que vous êtes toujours aussi ponctuelle. Les années passent mais les choses ne changent pas.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

— Je vous l'ai déjà dit, cela n'a aucune importance.

— Alors dites-moi ce que vous voulez, vous n'avez pas kidnappé Jack pour le simple plaisir de me faire courir à travers toute la ville !

— Voyons, vous m'avez habitué à plus de calme. Voici ce que je peux vous dire. L'agent Malone, vous et moi avons un point commun quant à la suite des évènements elle pourrait se résumer ainsi : En allant faire un tour sur le quai, en bateau vous serez mené, c'est au Colorado que se trouve la clé, de l'endroit où Jack a été séquestré.

Il raccrocha rapidement, laissant la jeune femme en proie à des sentiments contradictoires. Elle le connaissait, elle en était certaine. Quelque chose dans sa voix, sa façon de s'exprimer. Quel pouvait être le point commun entre cet inconnu, Jack et elle ? Elle leva les yeux et vit Danny toujours au prise avec l'agent de la sécurité. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et au bout d'un long moment, ils purent enfin quitter la station de métro.

Service des personnes disparues, siège du FBI à New York – 10h 

Valérie venait de répéter les dernières paroles du ravisseur. Samantha, Martin et Vivian restèrent un moment silencieux.

— Tu connaissais Jack avant de venir ici ? Demanda Martin.

— Non. J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut dire.

— Et cette énigme ? L'interrogea Vivian.

— Il ne veut quand même pas qu'on aille jusqu'au Colorado ? Et quand bien même, nous ne saurions pas où chercher.

— En allant faire un tour sur le quai, en bateau vous serez mené, c'est au Colorado que se trouve la clé de l'endroit où Jack a été séquestré, répéta Samantha songeuse. Et si on faisait fausse route, si ce n'était pas le nom de l'Etat mais celui d'un bateau ? Il ne vous a pas mené près du port par hasard, cela ne semble pas être son genre.

— Je vérifie tout de suite, déclara Vivian en pianotant sur son ordinateur. Bingo, reprit-elle après un court instant. On a bien un bateau appelé _Colorado_ qui est arrivé hier soir de Boston. Il doit repartir demain.

— On y va, fit Valérie après avoir mis Danny au courant. Avec un peu de chance, Jack est là-bas.

— Sam et moi on vous y rejoint.

— Quant à moi, j'essaye de recouper ton passé avec celui de Jack. Plus vite on connaîtra son identité, mieux on pourra le maîtriser.

* * *

**Port de New York – 10h30 **

Tout était calme sur le quai. Danny et Valérie repérèrent rapidement le Colorado, un bateau rouge et noir de taille moyenne qui avait connu des jours meilleurs. La peinture était écaillée en plusieurs endroits et la chaîne de l'ancre était mangée par la rouille. Quelques marins débarquèrent d'un paquebot arrimé à quelques mètres mais ils ne leur portèrent pas attention. La passerelle était baissée aussi l'empruntèrent-ils, l'arme au poing. Danny partit vers la poupe tandis que Valérie partait vers la proue. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle était au bon endroit. Toute cette comédie pour arriver sur ce bateau mais pourquoi ? Alors qu'elle allait atteindre la cabine de pilotage, Val entendit un bruit derrière elle. Elle fit volte-face mais ne rencontra que le vide. Tous les sens en alerte, elle pénétra dans la cabine qui était vide, du moins le crut-elle.

De son coté, Danny avait trouvé un escalier descendant à la cale. Il s'y engagea après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne. Le bruit de ses mocassins résonnait sur l'escalier métallique. Il trouvait bizarre que le bateau soit abandonné. S'il devait partir le lendemain, comme le prétendait Vivian, il aurait dû y régner une certaine activité. Danny s'engouffra dans un couloir qui menait, constata-t-il, à la salle des machines. Il y découvrit la première trace de vie depuis qu'il était à bord. A quelques mètres de lui, allongé à même le sol, se trouvait un homme les mains attachées dans le dos. Il sut d'instinct qu'il s'agissait de Jack, impression qui fut confirmé quand il s'approcha. Danny lui ôta rapidement son bâillon et le libéra.

— Ça va ?

— J'ai connu mieux, fit Malone avec un léger sourire.

— Les autres ne vont pas tarder.

— Comment vous m'avez retrouv ?

— Ça a été assez compliqué, Valérie t'expliquera ça mieux que moi une fois que nous serons sortis d'ici.

— Elle est ici ? S'empressa de demander Jack inquiet.

— Oui, on s'est séparé en arrivant sur le bateau.

— Il faut la rejoindre immédiatement, MacKay veut la tuer.

— Qui est MacKay ?

— Plus tard, répondit-il en montant rapidement l'escalier.

— Enfin… j'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps, susurra une voix masculine au-dessus d'elle.

Valérie eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Elle s'était fait avoir comme une débutante et avait été désarmée avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle était à quatre pattes sur le sol après avoir reçu un violent coup dans le ventre.

— Qui…

— Je suis désolé mais cela ne marche pas ainsi, répondit l'homme en l'attrapant par les cheveux pour la faire se redresser et lui faire face. Tu as vraiment cru que j'allais oublier ?

— Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes ! Protesta-t-elle avec véhémence.

— Bien sûr que si, tu n'as pas pu m'oublier puisque moi je n'y ai pas réussi. Par ta faute, je suis passée en cour martiale, j'ai été dégradé et renvoyé de l'armée ! Je savais qu'en accueillant des femmes au sein de l'élite, il y aurait des problèmes ! Je leur ai dit mais ils ne m'ont pas écout !

Les informations qu'il lui donna la reportèrent plusieurs années en arrière. Elle avait fait partie d'un corps d'élite de l'armée chargée de certaines missions spéciales, dirigé par un homme rigide et sans cœur.

— MacKay.

— Je vois que la mémoire te revient. J'ai mis du temps à te retrouver mais cela n'a pas grande importance, tu vas payer pour ce que tu m'as fait.

— J'ai dit la vérit ! Tout le monde le savait mais…

— Ça suffit, hurla MacKay en la giflant violemment.

Val sentit la tête lui tourner sous le choc. Il était devenu fou. D'ailleurs, son apparence le prouvait. Il portait un vieux treillis et un t-shirt de l'armée usé jusqu'à la corde. Ses cheveux autrefois blonds étaient devenus d'un gris terne et une barbe d'une dizaine de jours lui mangeait le visage. Ses yeux bleus étaient fixés sur elle et exprimaient une rage à peine contenue. Il leva la main et elle remarqua l'arme qu'il tenait.

— Tu ne vas pas souffrir longtemps, susurra-t-il en pointant l'arme sur elle.

— Lâche-la MacKay ! Cria Jack en pénétrant dans la cabine.

— Tiens, miss casse-pied n'était pas venue seule ? Fit-il en apercevant Danny. Nous voilà donc tous réunis pour le final.

— C'est fini, Douglas.

— Oh non, Jack, cela ne fait que commencer, assura-t-il en reculant de quelques pas, entraînant Valérie avec lui.

— Tu ne peux pas t'en sortir.

— Peu importe, l'essentiel, c'est de vous faire payer votre trahison et cela sera chose faite dans quelques minutes, ricana-t-il avant de disparaître vers le pont après avoir projeté Valérie vers Jack et Danny.

— Ça va ? S'enquit ce dernier.

— Oui mais qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par « quelques minutes » ?

— Il faut sortir d'ici, cria Jack qui comprit le premier.

D'un même geste, ils quittèrent la cabine et se dirigèrent en courant vers la passerelle au moment où Samantha et Martin arrivaient sur le quai. Ils avaient à peine mis le pied sur celle-ci que l'arrière du navire explosa dans une gerbe de feu, suivit de peu par le reste. Le trio fut projeté par le souffle de l'explosion vers le quai. Danny se retrouva sur la voiture de Martin tandis que Jack et Valérie tombaient dans l'eau. Ils réapparurent presque aussitôt et gagnèrent le quai où ils furent hissés par Martin et Samantha, Danny ayant un peu de mal à retrouver ses esprits.

— Vous avez vu quelqu'un sortir avant l'explosion ? S'enquit Jack.

— Personne, déclara Samantha, il restait quelqu'un sur le bateau ?

— Oui, confirma Valérie, mais cela m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas prévu de quoi fuir.

— Il avait peut-être mal calculé son coup, fit Danny qui venait de les rejoindre, un mouchoir sur la tempe droite.

Jack et Valérie échangèrent un regard. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne croyaient cette supposition. MacKay était un expert en explosif et il n'aurait pas commis une telle erreur, à moins de vouloir disparaître avec les objets de sa haine.

* * *

**Service des personnes disparues, siège du FBI à New York – 22h**

Valérie jeta un dernier regard à son rapport. Elle ne voyait pas quoi rajouter de plus. Elle se leva, appréciant le silence relatif qui régnait à cette heure, et se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack. Ce dernier était rentré chez lui juste le temps de se changer avant de revenir à son poste, tout comme la jeune femme. Danny avait fait un passage à l'hôpital et souffrait d'une légère commotion. Il n'avait accepté de rester en observation que lorsqu'il avait jeté un œil aux infirmières du service. Martin l'avait bien évidemment mis en boite à ce sujet avant de rejoindre le bureau, non sans avoir assuré à son collègue qu'il lui présenterait la facture pour son pauvre pare-brise. Il était parti quelques heures plus tard, en même temps que Samantha et Vivian. Ils ne restaient quasiment plus personne dans la grande salle. La porte vitrée du bureau de Malone était ouverte, comme à son habitude. Jack était au téléphone mais il lui fit signe d'entrer.

— Je pensais que tu étais rentrée, fit-il après avoir mis fin à sa conversation téléphonique.

— Un peu de paperasse à faire, répondit Val en lui tendant le dossier qu'elle avait ramené avec elle. Je sais pourquoi MacKay m'en voulait mais que te reprochait-il ?

— Je me doutais que tu allais poser cette question, soupira-t-il en la dévisageant gravement.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre, fit-elle en haussant les épaules avant de tourner les talons.

— Valérie, la rappela-t-il en se levant pour la rejoindre, attends.

Elle fit demi-tour et se retrouva face à lui, plongeant dans ses yeux noisettes. Il était fatigué, cela se lisait sur son visage, pourtant il semblait toujours aussi fort et mystérieux que la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré.

— J'étais dans l'aéroporté quand j'ai rencontré MacKay. Nous y étions entrés à peu près en même temps et il n'a pas accepté la décision de nos supérieurs quand j'ai été nommé chef de l'équipe. Il considérait que je lui avais pris sa place grâce à l'influence de mon père, ce qui était faux, du moins est-ce ce que j'ai toujours cru. Quelques semaines plus tard, je quittais l'armée après un dernier saut en parachute qui m'a valu une mauvaise blessure au genou et m'a empêché de continuer. Je ne l'avais jamais revu avant hier soir.

— Je suis désolée…

— Tu n'y es pour rien.

— Non… je veux dire qu'il s'en soit pris à toi. Il ne t'aurait certainement jamais approché si nous n'avions pas travaillé ensemble, expliqua-t-elle.

— Sans doute mais il aurait trouvé un autre moyen de s'en prendre à toi, répondit Jack d'une voix douce.

— Possible. Quand j'ai su qu'il t'avait enlevé, commença Valérie avant de s'arrêter quelques secondes pour se donner le cran de poursuivre, je me suis rendue compte que je tenais à toi, beaucoup plus que je ne suis censée le faire.

Comme si le fait d'avoir prononcé ces mots à voix haute lui avait donné le courage nécessaire, elle franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et l'embrassa. Un baiser léger, tendre, doux auquel il répondit pendant quelques secondes, se laissant submerger par l'odeur de lilas qu'elle dégageait. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi proche d'une femme. C'est quand elle tenta de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres de sa langue qu'il reprit ses esprits. Il était son supérieur, il ne pouvait pas profiter d'elle ainsi. Jack la saisit doucement par les épaules et la repoussa lentement.

— C'est impossible, murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

— T'entendre dire le contraire m'aurait étonné.

— Je suis ton supérieur et…

— Ce n'est pas l'agent du FBI que je viens d'embrasser mais Jack Malone, l'homme qui se cache derrière une carapace si épaisse que je me demande s'il sera capable de la franchir un jour. Je ne te demande pas en mariage, je ne te demande pas non plus d'entamer une liaison sulfureuse avec moi. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est passer quelques heures avec toi en oubliant qui nous sommes, ou du moins nos grades respectifs. J'aimerai découvrir le vrai Jack, pas celui que tout le monde connaît ici. Je vais rentrer maintenant, conclut-elle en reculant de quelques pas, si ma proposition t'intéresse, rejoins-moi ce soir.

Il la regarda partir sans dire un mot. A travers la baie vitrée de son bureau, il la vit récupérer son sac et sa veste avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs sans lui jeter un seul regard. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut disparu de sa vue qu'il se rendit compte qu'il se tenait immobile au milieu de la pièce. Il revint s'asseoir derrière son bureau et se carra contre le dossier de son fauteuil. Elle venait de lui faire une proposition on ne peut plus claire à laquelle il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Autrefois il aurait pu prétexter être un homme marié mais cela n'était plus le cas. Après des mois en vaines tentatives de réconciliation, sa femme était partie à Chicago avec leurs deux filles et avait demandé le divorce. Pourtant il n'avait pas profité de son célibat, préférant s'enivrer dans le travail. Le problème venait de lui, il en était conscient. Nombre d'hommes auraient répondu favorablement à ce baiser, peut-être même qu'ils auraient fait des avances avant que Valérie ne leur en fasse. Il avait déjà eu une liaison, de courte durée, avec l'une de ses collègues. Samantha. Pour leur bien à tous les deux, il avait préféré y mettre rapidement un terme mais les choses étaient différentes, il était toujours marié à l'époque. Il songea à ce qui venait de se passer. Se cachait-il vraiment derrière une carapace comme elle le prétendait ? Oui, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour lui. L'éducation qu'il avait reçue l'avait incité à cacher ses sentiments et ce qu'il pensait, il était devenu un brave petit soldat jusqu'à cet accident qui avait marqué la fin de sa carrière militaire. Le FBI n'avait pas vraiment changé les choses. Il avait gravi les échelons pour se retrouver superviseur du service des personnes disparues. Son esprit le ramena vers Valérie. Elle était loin d'être repoussante, bien au contraire. A son arrivée, Martin et Danny n'avaient pu s'empêcher de se faire concurrence pour la séduire. Elle s'était amusée de leurs tentatives avant qu'ils n'y mettent progressivement un terme, comprenant qu'elle ne céderait jamais. Machinalement, il tapa sur le clavier de son ordinateur et ouvrit le dossier de Valérie. Il observa un long moment la photo qui y figurait, son adresse était affichée à coté. Il la mémorisa sans vraiment en avoir conscience.

— Vous êtes encore là, Jack, fit Théodore Jenkins, chef d'un autre service, en pénétrant dans son bureau.

— J'allais partir, répondit-il en éteignant son ordinateur.

— Je pensais que vous prendriez une journée de repos après ce qui vous est arrivé.

— Je constate que vous êtes aussi peu raisonnable que moi, déclara Jack après avoir regardé sa montre qui indiquait près de 23h.

— Oh vous savez, depuis que Lizzie n'est plus l

— Je comprends Ted, assura-t-il en récupérant sa veste, mais vous avez besoin de repos.

Jenkins hocha mollement la tête avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs, suivit de peu par Malone. Il avait perdu sa femme moins de trois mois plus tôt, des suites d'un cancer. Les deux hommes se séparèrent dans le parking. Jack se dirigea vers sa voiture et s'y installa avant de pousser un profond soupir. Il n'avait pas envie de rentrer chez lui. Dans cet appartement vide et silencieux qu'il avait à peine occupé depuis son divorce.

Jack avait roulé pendant une bonne heure, sans se soucier de la route qu'il prenait, quand il se gara devant un immeuble de briques dans Greenwich Village. Il y resta près de vingt minutes sans bouger, sans même chercher à comprendre comment il était arrivé là, puis il leva les yeux vers le deuxième étage et constata qu'il y avait toujours de la lumière. Elle n'était pas couchée, elle l'attendait. Presque aussitôt, comme si elle avait senti sa présence, le rideau bougea et son visage apparu à la fenêtre. Jack eut envie de fuir. Ce n'était pas difficile pourtant, il suffisait de tourner la clé de contact, d'appuyer sur l'embrayage et de passer une vitesse mais il ne le fit pas. La porte cochère s'ouvrit et elle apparu. Elle s'était changée et portait maintenant un caleçon noir et un t-shirt parme qui ne devait pas lui tenir chaud, songea-t-il. Valérie traversa la rue et rejoignit la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière coté passager et s'installa sur le siège sans dire un mot. Le silence était pesant mais il ne voyait pas comment le rompre. Il n'était pas doué pour ce genre de chose, ainsi que son ex-femme le lui avait souvent reproché.

— Il fait froid ce soir, dit Val en frottant ses bras nus.

— Oui.

— Je crois que j'aurais mieux fait de me taire. C'était stupide et égoïste. Je ne peux pas te forcer à aller contre tes principes.

— Valérie, tu n'as pas

— Il vaut mieux que nous en restions là, oublie ce que je t'ai dit, conclut-elle avant de sortir de la voiture et de rentrer chez elle.

Jack resta un moment immobile. Il aurait été simple d'en rester là, d'oublier mais une petite part de lui ne le souhaitait pas. Il sortit de son véhicule et s'engouffra dans l'immeuble. Il dédaigna l'ascenseur et grimpa rapidement jusqu'au deuxième étage. Les noms des locataires n'étaient pas marqués sur les sonnettes mais il entendit du bruit dans l'appartement de droite et frappa trois coups brefs.

— Jimmy, je t'ai déjà dit que…, commença Valérie avant de se figer en constatant que ce n'était pas une nouvelle fois son voisin qui venait lui emprunter quelque chose. Jack…

Sans lui laisser le temps de rajouter un seul mot, il prit son visage entre ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme. Il les baisa tendrement, laissant le temps à Valérie de le repousser si elle le souhaitait, avant de s'en emparer pour un baiser plus passionné. Elle lui répondit avec ardeur, glissant ses mains dans les cheveux bruns de Jack qui la serra contre lui. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pouvait plus arrêter de goûter la peau laiteuse, parsemée de taches de rousseur, de sa compagne. Ses mains glissèrent naturellement sous son t-shirt, avide de caresser ce corps qui s'offrait à lui, tandis que ses lèvres se perdaient dans le cou de Val qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Une vague de chaleur se concentra dans ses reins quand Jack lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. Elle était incapable d'aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Quand elle était remontée, elle était déçue et en colère contre elle-même mais ces sentiments avaient disparu pour faire place à d'autres, plus violents. Avec toute la volonté qui lui restait, elle s'arracha à cette étreinte. Elle avait les joues en feux, sa respiration était saccadée et il lui semblait pouvoir à peine tenir debout mais elle voulait savoir, elle devait savoir, mais aucun son ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Pourtant elle trouva la réponse qu'elle cherchait dans les yeux de Jack, ils exprimaient un tel désir, une telle soif d'elle que Valérie en eut le souffle coupé. Comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de quelques secondes pour décider de la suite des évènements, Jack resta immobile, contemplant la femme qu'il désirait avec envie alors que quelques minutes plus tôt il hésitait encore. Elle glissa ses mains sous la veste de Jack, la faisant tomber d'un même geste avec son long manteau noir, avant de lui prendre la main pour le conduire sur le seuil de la chambre. Elle entra dans la pièce et garda le dos tourné. Une fois encore, elle lui offrait la possibilité de tout arrêter. Il aurait pu faire demi-tour, retourner dans le salon chercher ses affaires et partir pour rejoindre son appartement vide et déprimant mais il ne le fit pas. Il avança d'un pas assuré et posa ses mains sur la taille de la jeune femme qui eut un léger sursaut avant de s'appuyer contre lui.

Jack nicha sa tête dans le cou de Val et inspira profondément, s'enivrant du parfum de lilas qui s'en dégageait. Ses mains semblèrent se mouvoir toute seule tandis qu'elles remontaient lentement le t-shirt de la jeune femme, jusqu'à l'en débarrasser. Il écarta ses cheveux roux d'une main afin de déposer un chapelet de baisers de son cou jusqu'à son épaule. Le cœur de Valérie battait à tout rompre, elle avait du mal à croire que Jack la serrait contre lui, qu'il allait lui faire l'amour. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et ferma les yeux quand il s'empara de ses lèvres. Chaque partie de son corps touché par les mains de Jack semblait brûler d'un feu intense que lui seul était capable d'éteindre. Val poussa un gémissement quand il caressa ses seins dont les pointes étaient déjà tendues par l'excitation. Elle pouvait sentir le désir croissant de son amant contre ses fesses. Il n'aurait tenu qu'à lui, Jack l'aurait fait sienne sans attendre mais il voulait lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il le pourrait avant ce moment où ils ne feraient plus qu'un. Pour l'heure, il la voulait nue aussi dédaigna-t-il momentanément sa poitrine pour la débarrasser du dernier vêtement qui contrariait ce projet. Une fois son caleçon enlevé, Valérie se retourna et se blottit entre ses bras, sans pour autant renoncer aux baisers qu'ils échangeaient. Les mains de Jack glissaient sur sa peau, de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses, attisant un peu plus le plaisir qu'elle sentait grandir aux creux de ses reins. Elle réalisa au bout d'un long moment qu'il était toujours habillé et s'attela à ce « problème », un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle commença par faire reculer son amant qui se retrouva bientôt assis au bord du lit. Jack en profita pour la contempler dans la pénombre avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille devant lui et entreprenne de déboutonner sa chemise. Elle ne lui laissa aucun répit, chaque parcelle de peau découverte était aussitôt explorée par ses lèvres ou sa langue. Quand enfin elle le libéra de sa chemise blanche, elle se colla contre lui, glissant ses mains derrière sa nuque, pour un baiser langoureux. Jack poussa un grognement de frustration quand elle caressa son érection toujours prisonnière. Avec un sourire aguicheur, Valérie l'allongea sur le lit et entreprit de le libérer. Il se retrouva rapidement nu et, alors qu'il pensait qu'elle allait s'allonger à ses cotés, poussa un gémissement rauque quand elle s'attarda sur l'objet de son désir. Jack enfonça ses mains dans la chevelure fauve de sa maîtresse, suivant chacun de ses mouvements, avant de la faire remonter jusqu'à lui avant qu'il ne succombe au plaisir. Ils échangèrent de nouveau plusieurs baisers. Valérie n'en pouvait plus, elle voulait le sentir en elle. Elle se mit à califourchon sur Jack et poussa un petit cri quand elle s'empala sur son membre turgescent. Ils restèrent quelques secondes sans bouger, comme si le temps s'était brusquement figé, jusqu'à ce que le désir fasse onduler le bassin de la jeune femme qui se pencha vers Jack, le noyant sous une cascade de cheveux fauve. Il captura un sein entre ses lèvres tandis que ses mains reposaient sur les hanches de sa compagne, suivant le rythme lent et presque insupportable qu'elle leur imposait. D'un geste preste, il inversa leur position, se retrouvant sur elle, au plus profond de son intimité. Valérie entoura ses hanches de ses jambes, l'incitant à être plus près encore tandis que ses bras l'enveloppaient tendrement. Leurs baisers étaient plus sauvages, suivant les coups de rein de plus en plus rapides de Jack. La jouissance vint les prendre de ses bras accueillants, les laissant haletants, en proie à un plaisir tel qu'il leur sembla n'en avoir jamais connu. Ils ne dirent pas un mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Jack s'allongea près de Valérie qui posa la tête au creux de son épaule, un bras en travers de son torse. Leurs deux corps étaient provisoirement repus aussi ne tardèrent-ils pas à s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, après un dernier baiser.

* * *

**Service des personnes disparues, siège du FBI à New York – Le lendemain - 8h**

Jack se sentait mal. Il était arrivé une heure plus tôt après avoir quitté l'appartement de Valérie. Il était repassé chez lui, avait pris une douche et s'était changé avant de venir à son bureau. Ce qui était somme toute normal sauf que lorsqu'il était parti, elle dormait encore. Quand il s'était réveillé, elle était toujours blottie contre lui. Il l'avait observée un long moment, se rappelant des moments de cette étrange nuit jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne conscience de son erreur. Il n'aurait jamais dû céder à ses avances. Elle était belle, intelligente, attirante mais elle était aussi l'une de ses subordonnées. Il avait failli payer très cher sa brève liaison avec Samantha et, s'il était presque en fin de carrière, il n'en était pas de même pour la jeune femme assoupie à ses cotés. Alors il avait quitté son appartement comme un voleur et il attendait, se doutant de la déception qu'il lirait dans les yeux émeraudes de Valérie quand elle arriverait.

— Bonjour Jack, fit Vivian en pénétrant dans son bureau.

— Bonjour, du nouveau pour MacKay ?

— Les plongeurs ont dragué le port mais on n'a pas encore retrouvé son corps.

— J'ai bien peur qu'ils ne le retrouvent pas, commenta-t-il en refermant le dossier qu'il consultait.

— Tu crois qu'il s'en est sorti ?

— Cela ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Tout le monde est l ?

— Valérie n'est pas encore arrivée.

Vivian fit semblant de ne pas remarquer l'étrange lueur qui passa dans le regard de son supérieur à l'évocation du nom de la jeune femme. Elle allait rajouter qu'elle comptait l'appeler quand Danny fit irruption dans le bureau de Jack. Alors qu'il allait bien et plaisantait quelques minutes plus tôt avec elle, il avait la mine défaite et blafarde. Malone remarqua que Samantha et Martin lui avaient emboîté le pas et n'étaient guère plus alertes.

— Je viens d'avoir un appel du commissariat de la 56e, commença Danny avec hésitation, il voulait savoir si…

— Danny ? L'encouragea Jack.

— Une voiture a explosé dans Greenwich Village, reprit Martin. La police a appelé pour une identification. Le numéro de la plaque d'immatriculation correspond à… c'est celui de Valérie.

Jack sentit un froid intense prendre possession de lui. C'était impossible, ils avaient mal compris. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, il l'avait quitté moins de deux heures plus tôt en parfaite sant !

— Est-ce qu'ils sont sûrs qu'il s'agit bien d'elle ? Demanda Vivian.

— Le corps est trop… excusez-moi, fit Danny en se précipitant vers les toilettes pour homme.

Ils restèrent tous un long moment silencieux. Samantha avait renoncé à empêcher ses larmes de couler, Martin semblait complètement désemparé. Il avait encore plaisanté avec elle la veille et sa disparition paraissait totalement surnaturelle. Vivian était aussi déboussolée et s'était assise, songeuse. Jack émergea finalement de ses pensées, il semblait avoir pris dix ans d'un coup.

— Je vais aller sur place avec Martin. Vous me cherchez tout ce que vous pouvez sur Douglas MacKay.

— Tu crois que c'est lui qui…

— On n'a pas retrouvé son corps et je doute que la voiture de Valérie ait explosé sans raison.

— Tu sais que cette affaire ne nous concerne pas, intervint Vivian.

— MacKay a disparu.

— Jack…

— Ecoute, je sais très bien ce que tu vas dire mais je ne vais pas laisser ce fumier s'en tirer comme ça !

— Tu n'as aucune preuve que…

— C'est pour cela que vous allez vous mettre au travail sur MacKay, me dénicher la moindre petite chose qui pourrait indiquer où il s'est réfugié.

Samantha et Martin échangèrent un regard avant de sortir ensemble du bureau. La seule personne qui était plus ou moins capable de raisonner Jack se trouvait avec lui.

— Nous n'aurons jamais l'autorisation d'enquêter.

— Un membre de mon équipe est mort, Vivian ! Je devrais faire quoi ? Continuer comme si de rien n'était ?

Elle n'eut pas l'occasion de lui répondre car un téléphone sonna. Jack un regard noir à l'appareil avant de consentir à décrocher.

— Jack Malone.

— Tu as dû apprendre la nouvelle à l'heure qu'il est, déclara MacKay un sourire dans la voix.

— Espèce de…

— Pas la peine d'être vulgaire, Jack.

— Que veux-tu ? Demanda ce dernier en faisant signe à Vivian de repérer l'appel.

— Parler du bon vieux temps. Tu sais, j'ai été déçu quand tu as abandonné l'armée.

— Je n'ai pas abandonné, rectifia Malone tout en ne quittant pas des yeux Vivian de l'autre coté de la baie vitrée.

— Bien sûr que si mais je te comprends. Tu n'as pas supporté la pression, ça arrive… même aux meilleurs, railla MacKay.

— J'ai été blessé.

— Oui, bien sûr, c'est la version officielle. J'ai été ravi de bavarder avec toi mais je dois y aller. Fais-moi plaisir, mets une rose sur sa tombe quand tu assisteras à l'enterrement.

MacKay coupa la conversation. Jack sentit une colère sourde prendre possession de lui. Il saisit le téléphone et le projeta rageusement contre le mur, s'attirant des regards intrigués de la part du personnel de l'autre coté des pans vitrés de son bureau. Vivian le rejoignit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

— On n'a pas eu le temps de localiser l'appel mais on sait qu'il vient de Soho. Samantha et Martin sont en train de fouiller dans le passé de MacKay pour trouver un lien.

— Cette ordure doit payer pour ce qu'il a fait.

— J'imagine que ce n'est pas la peine que je revienne sur le fait que nous n'avons pas l'affaire ?

— Non mais je ne force personne

— Si tu me disais plutôt ce qu'il y a, l'interrompit Vivian, réagir aussi vivement ne te ressemble pas.

Jack prit le temps de récupérer le téléphone qui gisait toujours sur le sol et d'aller s'asseoir avant de consentir à répondre. Il avait toujours eu confiance en elle. Vivian était une personne solide et sûre.

— Si j'étais resté ce matin, j'aurais sans doute pu empêcher son meurtre.

— J'ai peur de ne pas… oh, je vois. Il ne t'est pas venu une seule seconde à l'esprit que tu serais peut-être monté avec elle et qu'il aurait réussi à vous tuer tous les deux ?

— Je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Il faut l'arrêter, Vivian.

— On va faire ce qu'il faut pour. Tous.

— Merci.

Vivian sortit sans rajouter un mot et alla retrouver Danny, Martin et Samantha qui recherchaient des informations sur Douglas MacKay. Jack resta un long moment songeur. Involontairement son regard se porta sur le couloir et il crut être victime d'une hallucination. Il la suivit des yeux tandis qu'elle disparaissait pour réapparaître dans la grande salle quelques secondes plus tard. Martin et Vivian lui tournaient le dos mais Samantha laissa tomber son stylo et Danny le dossier qu'il tenait quand ils la virent.

— Salut tout le monde, désolée pour le retard. Un crétin n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de se suicider en sautant devant le métro que j'avais pris… J'ai un bouton sur le nez, s'interrompit Valérie en regardant les mines blafardes de ses collègues.

— Tu ne peux pas…, commença Danny en la dévisageant.

— Comment est-ce que…, renchérit Samantha

— Valérie, prononça Jack en rejoignant le groupe.

— Oui, c'était encore mon prénom jusqu'à ce matin mais j'ai l'impression d'être entrée dans la 4e dimension depuis que je viens de passer la porte de ce bureau.

— On a reçu un appel du 56e district, expliqua Vivian. Une voiture a explosé et ils voulaient une identification. C'était ton numéro d'immatriculation.

— Ma voiture, répéta la jeune femme incrédule.

— On a cru que c'était toi la victime, continua Jack. D'autant plus que je viens de recevoir un appel de MacKay qui confirme avoir posé l'explosif. Il pense t'avoir éliminée.

— Mon dieu, elle… ce n'est pas possible, murmura Valérie qui venait d'avoir l'impression qu'un gouffre s'était ouvert sous ses pieds.

— Assieds-toi, proposa Martin en la voyant brusquement blanchir.

— Tu sais de qui il pourrait s'agir ? L'interrogea Jack avec douceur.

— Raf… Rafaela Velázquez. Elle habite au 1e, je lui ai revendu ma voiture avant-hier.

— MacKay ne pouvait pas le savoir, déclara Danny.

— Il faut absolument le localiser avant qu'il apprenne la vérité. Vivian, tu vas sur place et tu t'occupes de la presse avec Samantha. Martin, Danny, vous continuez d'éplucher le dossier de MacKay. Il doit avoir un pied-à-terre à Soho ou connaître quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider à le retrouver. Valérie, viens avec moi.

Le groupe se sépara. Val suivit Jack qui la conduisit à son bureau dont il ferma la porte. Il était partagé entre le soulagement et la gêne concernant son départ précipité.

— Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

— Non… Il faut que je prévienne sa mère à Philadelphie. J'ai du mal à croire que… je lui ai encore parlé ce matin.

— Il vaut mieux que tu ne retournes pas chez toi. Je doute qu'il surveille l'endroit mais il serait préférable qu'il te croit morte le plus longtemps possible.

— Je vais aller aider Martin et Danny, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

— Valérie…

— Ce n'est pas le moment et je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Tu ne m'as fait aucune promesse, Jack. Je comprends que tu aies pu te sentir coupable en apprenant ma pseudo mort mais je suis bien vivante et j'étais consciente que cela risquait de ne pas aller plus loin qu'une nuit.

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il n'aurait rien pu dire, sur le moment, qui aurait changé sa façon de voir la situation. Pour l'heure, il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur MacKay, pour lui faire payer le meurtre de Rafaela.

* * *

**Greenwich village – 9h15**

Quand elles arrivèrent sur les lieux, Vivian et Samantha eurent l'impression d'assister à une scène digne de la fin du monde. Plusieurs camions de pompiers, ambulances et voitures de police étaient garés pêle-mêle. Des gens blessés étaient soignés par les infirmiers, les vitres de plusieurs immeubles avaient explosé sous l'impact et le sol était truffé de bouts de verre. Au centre de la scène se trouvait une voiture calcinée dont s'échappaient encore quelques volutes de fumée. Sam buta dans un bout de ferraille, elle baissa les yeux et remarqua une poupée abandonnée. Elle pria intérieurement pour que sa propriétaire s'en soit sortie indemne. Vivian repéra l'inspecteur en charge de l'affaire, ou plutôt se fut lui qui sentit son instinct crier « FBI » en les voyant arriver sur les lieux. Il congédia l'agent avec qui il parlait et se dirigea vers les deux femmes.

— Inspecteur Flaherty, se présenta un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, blond, aux yeux bleus, qui portait un costume gris on ne peut plus passe-partout.

— Agent Johnson et Spade, répondit Vivian. Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

— C'est devenu une enquête fédérale ? S'enquit le co-équipier de Flaherty en les rejoignant.

— Si nous faisions les choses avec intelligence, inspecteur…

— Ivanovic, répondit laconiquement ce dernier en lorgnant Samantha avec intérêt.

— Vous nous avez appelés pour confirmer l'identité du propriétaire de ce véhicule, déclara celle-ci en ignorant volontairement ce dernier qui avait tout l'air d'un modèle sorti d'un magazine de cow-boys avec son jean serré, sa chemise blanche et sa veste en daim à frange.

— Exact.

— Il s'agit d'un des membres du bureau.

— Et alors ? fit Ivanovic en mâchouillant le bout de son cigare éteint.

— Comme je le proposais avant votre intervention, inspecteur Ivanovic, reprit Vivian, nous pourrions travailler main dans la main au lieu de nous faire concurrence.

— En gros, nous faisons le boulot et vous ramassez les lauriers !

— Il n'est pas question de lauriers, l'une de nos collègues est peut-être morte dans cette explosion. Vous n'êtes pas borné au point de ne pas comprendre que nous nous intéressons de près à cette affaire, dit Sam avec morgue.

— Z'avez du caractère, ça me plait, répondit Ivanovic tandis que Flaherty levait les yeux au ciel.

— La presse est au courant ? S'enquit Vivian en s'adressant directement à ce dernier.

— Non.

— Tenez les éloignés aussi longtemps que possible.

— C'est un ordre ? Demanda Ivanovic.

— Non, juste un conseil. Dans combien de temps le corps sera-t-il identifi ?

— Le légiste a parlé de quelques heures. Il doit récupérer les dossiers dentaires et…

— Revenez quand ça sera officiellement votre enquête, le coupa Ivanovic, vous n'avez plus rien à faire ici, rajouta-t-il en tournant les talons.

— Ecoutez, nous ne sommes pas ici pour vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues, reprit Samantha en voyant Flaherty faire de même, une de nos amies a sans doute péri dans cette explosion et… je suppose que vous pouvez comprendre ce que nous essayons de faire.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il en soupirant. Mon équipier est un peu… brusque mais légalement, il a raison.

— Tout ce que l'on vous demande, c'est de nous contacter si vous trouvez quelque chose de sérieux. Nous vous renverrons l'ascenseur, que se soit sur cette affaire ou sur une autre, ajouta Vivian en lui tendant sa carte.

— Je verrais ce que je peux faire.

— Merci.

Service des personnes disparues, siège du FBI à New York – 9h30 

— Je crois que j'ai quelque chose, grommela Martin en arrêtant de mâchouiller le capuchon d'un stylo.

Danny et Valérie levèrent la tête des dossiers qu'ils consultaient et attendirent la suite.

— Il a été marié en 1989 à Ling Mei Tano, ils ont divorcé six mois plus tard.

— Et ? Fit Danny qui ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

— Et Ling Mei habite toujours à New York…

— A Soho, conclut Valérie.

— Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle a encore de ses nouvelles, protesta Danny.

— Non, c'est vrai mais c'est une piste qui n'est pas négligeable. Les parents de Ling Mei tenaient une mercerie qui existe toujours, enfin d'après l'annuaire.

— Martin, tu viens avec moi, déclara Jack qui avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

— Je m'occupe des relevés téléphoniques, fit Danny.

— Je viens avec vous.

— Tant que MacKay est dans la nature, tu es plus en sécurité ici, intervint Jack. Il vaut mieux qu'il n'apprenne pas tout de suite qu'il a raté sa cible.

— Mais…, protesta Val en regardant les deux hommes partir.

— Il n'a pas entièrement tort.

— Danny, quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis, je te le demanderais !

* * *

**Soho – Mercerie Tano – 10h20**

Martin se gara à quelques mètres de la mercerie. Le quartier était défraîchi, pauvre et sale. La devanture de la boutique était couverte de graffitis et de vieilles affiches, le rideau métallique était tiré et semblait n'avoir pas été levé depuis des années. Les deux hommes firent le tour et se retrouvèrent à l'arrière du bâtiment qui se révéla être un véritable dépotoir. Martin fronça le nez en contemplant un vieux réfrigérateur rouillé, des pneus brûlés, une carcasse de voiture et tout un tas de bric-à-brac dont personne ne semblait se soucier. Certains habitants de l'immeuble avaient versé, avant d'être frappés d'un avis d'expulsion, leurs poubelles de leur fenêtre, entassant un tas d'immondices le long du mur.

— Tu vois quelque chose ?

— Non, répondit Jack qui tentait d'apercevoir l'arrière boutique à travers une vitre crasseuse.

— Il faut qu'on aille chercher un mand…

— C'est ouvert, annonça Jack qui venait d'ouvrir la porte d'un rude coup d'épaule.

— Je croyais que…

Martin renonça à discuter et le suivit à l'intérieur, qui était aussi misérable que l'extérieur. Plusieurs cartons étaient renversés sur le sol, les comptoirs de bois avaient été taggués, un vieux relent de bière, de vomis et d'urine les pris à la gorge. Ils explorèrent rapidement le rez-de-chaussée avant de trouver une porte donnant sur la cave. Jack s'y aventura le premier, arme au poing dans l'hypothèse où MacKay serait encore là mais il en doutait. Martin le suivit et trouva le commutateur pour la lumière. Ils restèrent un instant figés en découvrant la pièce. Sur deux des quatre pans de mur s'étalaient des photos de Valérie, certaines en noir et blanc, d'autres en couleur. Au centre se trouvait une longue table en bois sur laquelle Jack reconnut plusieurs détonateurs et autres objets entrant dans la composition d'explosif. Martin trouva du matériel photographique de pointe, deux Glock avec un nombre impressionnant de chargeurs, un vieux lit de camp défait… Alors qu'il allait pousser son exploration un peu plus loin, Jack entendit la sonnerie d'un téléphone. Il porta machinalement la main à son portable mais il était silencieux. Celui de martin aussi, constata-t-il quand ce dernier lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

— Il faut sortir d'ici ! Vite ! Cria Jack en empoignant son collègue par le bras.

Ils grimpèrent l'escalier aussi rapidement qu'ils le purent. Au rez-de-chaussée, Martin trébucha mais Jack, qui le suivait, le remit sur ses pieds et le poussa vers la sortie. Ils venaient juste d'arriver dans la cour quand l'explosion se produisit, les projetant vers le tas de pneus brûlés. L'immeuble s'embrasa comme une torche sous le regard hébété des deux hommes.

— Comment tu as su ? Demanda Martin une fois remis du choc.

— C'était ainsi qu'il déclenchait ses explosifs quand je travaillais avec lui, répondit Jack en se relevant.

— Tu as bossé avec ce dingue ?

— Il y a longtemps… très longtemps.

Service des personnes disparues, siège du FBI à New York – 11h10 

Vivian et Samantha s'étaient jointes à Danny et Valérie pour continuer les recherches sur MacKay. Sam avait découvert la raison du divorce de ce dernier avec Ling Mei Tano, grâce à de vieux rapports de police. Elle avait plusieurs fois porté plainte pour coups et blessures avant leur divorce. Danny avait fini d'éplucher les appels téléphoniques. Il avait trouvé un appel vers un portable qui avait été passé la veille depuis la mercerie Tano. Il avait remonté la chaîne et découvert qu'il s'agissait de celui de son ex-femme qu'il avait réussi à joindre quelques minutes auparavant.

— J'ai du nouveau, dit-il en attirant l'attention de ses collègues. MacKay l'a vu hier soir vers 19h. Il lui a demandé sa voiture et lui a emprunté son portable le temps de passer un appel.

— Elle sait qui il a appel ? Demanda Vivian.

— American Airlines.

— Je les appelle tout de suite, déclara Samantha.

— Il a dû utiliser un faux nom, on ne le retrouvera jamais, fit Valérie en secouant la tête.

— Il a pu estimer ne pas être en danger et utiliser le sien, supposa Danny.

— Ça tiendrait la route s'il n'avait pas appelé Jack pour se vanter de m'avoir tué.

— Il avait une autre solution, intervint Sam qui venait de raccrocher.

— Laquelle ? L'interrogea Vivian.

— Réserver sur trois vols différents qui partent à moins de dix minutes d'intervalle.

— Les destinations ? Demanda Valérie.

— Philadelphie, Boston et Miami. Ils partent tous dans une heure.

— J'appelle Jack pour qu'il nous retrouve là-bas. Danny, tu pars avec Samantha, Valérie tu viens avec moi, ordonna Vivian.

* * *

**Aéroport JFK – 11h50**

L'équipe se retrouva rapidement sur les lieux et se divisa en trois en arrivant dans le hall 1. Chacun des vols choisis par MacKay partait d'un endroit différent du gigantesque hall. Samantha et Danny se dirigèrent vers la porte 24 pour le vol allant à Philadelphie, Vivian et Valérie à la 10 pour Miami tandis que Jack et Martin allaient à la 5 pour le vol à destination de Boston. Il restait vingt minutes avant l'embarquement du premier vol. Chaque équipe, reliée aux autres par un micro et une oreillette discrète, examinait les nombreux passagers sans pour autant voir le moindre signe de MacKay. Danny, Jack et Valérie avaient fait une description précise de leur cible puisqu'ils étaient les seuls à l'avoir vu sur le bateau et faisaient d'autant plus attention dès qu'ils croisaient quelqu'un ayant la carrure de leur homme.

— Toujours rien, annonça Sam. L'embarquement est presque terminé mais personne ne ressemble à notre cible.

— Le prochain départ est pour Boston, rejoignez-nous porte 5, ordonna Jack.

Une charmante hôtesse annonça aux passagers du vol XF3145 à destination de Boston que l'embarquement allait commencer par les sièges des rangées A à F. Jack suivit la foule des yeux mais MacKay n'y figurait pas. Soit il avait finalement décidé de quitter la ville par un autre moyen, soit Miami était la bonne destination.

— Toujours rien ? Demanda Jack à Vivian.

— Pas pour le moment.

— On vous rejoint, l'embarquement vient de se terminer ici.

— Reçu.

Valérie écoutait distraitement l'échange. Son regard s'était porté sur la salle et sur un vieil homme qui venait de sortir des toilettes en entendant l'appel de l'hôtesse. Il s'appuyait fortement sur une canne, penché légèrement en avant et portait un sac de toile bleu avec le sigle d'un club de bowling sur l'un des cotés. Il était en apparence banal, comme la majorité des personnes âgées qui partaient sur ce vol, mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne l'était pas. Elle attendit pour voir s'il rejoignait quelqu'un. Il resta seul et se mit dans la file pour embarquer. Valérie fit signe à Vivian qu'elle avait peut-être quelque chose et elle se posta près de l'hôtesse au «sourire colgate » qui enregistrait les passagers. Il y avait trois personnes entre le comptoir et l'homme qui gardait obstinément la tête baissée sur ses chaussures. Quand ce fut son tour, il daigna la relever en tendant son billet à l'hôtesse et se figea brusquement.

— Salut Doug, fit Valérie avec un sourire.

— C'est impossible, murmura MacKay tandis que l'hôtesse attendait son billet.

— Je crains que Miami ne doive attendre.

Elle se doutait qu'il résisterait aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise quand il sortit son arme et tira, faisant exploser la vitre qui donnait sur le tarmac. Jack et les autres arrivèrent au même moment. Les passagers restant dans la salle d'embarquement poussèrent des cris et s'enfuirent affolés tandis que l'hôtesse, qui avait enfin perdu son sourire factice, plongeait sous le guichet tout en appelant la sécurité dans son talkie-walkie.

— Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en sortir, Doug ! Fit Valérie qui le tenait en joue.

— Posez votre arme, renchérit Vivian qui était derrière lui et faisait de même.

— Si je ne m'en sors pas, tu ne t'en sors pas, expliqua calmement MacKay avant de se jeter sur la jeune femme.

La scène parut se dérouler au ralenti. Jack vit MacKay recevoir trois balles, deux de Vivian et une de Valérie mais cela ne l'arrêta pas. La jeune femme n'avait aucun moyen de l'éviter et elle bascula dans le vide, tentant sans succès de s'accrocher au bord coupant comme des rasoirs de la baie vitrée. Les deux corps disparurent brusquement de sa vue, comme un magicien qui viendrait de terminer son numéro et s'éclipserait en beauté. Soudain ils parurent tous reprendre vie. Vivian fut la première à aller au bord de la fenêtre pour regarder en bas. La salle d'embarquement se trouvait à une hauteur d'environ trois étages. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Valérie allongée sur MacKay, surtout quand une large tache de sang commença à se répandre sur le bitume.

— Comment est-ce qu'on descend ? Hurla presque Jack à la pauvre hôtesse terrorisée.

— Il y a un escalier… dans le tunnel d'embarquement, bredouilla-t-elle encore sous le choc.

Sans plus attendre, Martin, Jack et Danny se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers celui-ci, Malone en tête. La scène s'était déroulée devant lui mais elle lui paraissait irréelle. Il avait déjà failli la perdre le matin même, le destin ne pouvait pas se montrer aussi cruel. Vivian et Samantha, quant à elles, restèrent dans la salle pour tenter de rassurer les passagers et expliquer la situation aux vigiles.

Jack fut le premier à approcher du couple allongé sur le sol. Aucun des deux ne bougeaient. Le sang continuait de couler sur le tarmac. Danny ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Un grognement leur parvint enfin et ils virent Valérie relever lentement la tête. Elle jeta un rapide regard à MacKay et comprit qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais à craindre qu'il revienne dans sa vie. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et ses lèvres étaient tordues en un étrange rictus. Elle se releva lentement, aidé par Jack qui avait du mal à croire qu'elle s'en était sortie indemne. Hormis la coupure qu'elle s'était faite à la main en essayant d'éviter la chute et quelques courbatures, elle semblait entière.

— Tu as 9 vies, ma parole ! S'exclama Danny avec un sourire quand il croisa son regard.

— Je t'aurais bien laissé la place, tu sais.

— Je m'en doute mais tu sais ce qu'on dit, jamais deux sans trois.

— Et ? Demanda Martin qui ne voyait pas où son collègue voulait en venir.

— Je connais un restaurant japonais qui sert du fugu, ça te tente ?

— Ce n'est pas un poisson toxique s'il est mal cuisin ? Demanda-t-il.

— Si mais il me semble qu'avec Valérie, on a peu de chance que le cuisinier se trompe.

— Pour l'instant, le seul endroit où elle va aller, ce sont les urgences, les coupa Jack.

— Ça va, protesta l'intéressée.

— C'est un ordre, insista Malone.

* * *

**Hôpital St Andrews - 15h**

Il était hors de question qu'elle passe une minute de plus dans cet hôpital. Elle s'était pliée jusque là aux divers examens que le médecin avait voulu lui faire subir mais il était à présent évident qu'elle n'avait rien de grave, ou du moins rien qui justifie qu'elle reste en observation 24h. Elle enfila rapidement ses vêtements et se prépara à sortir de la chambre qu'elle occupait quand une infirmière entra.

— Mademoiselle Beaumont, que faites-vous habillée ?

— Je rentre chez moi.

— Mais vous ne pouvez pas, le docteur n'a pas…

— Je vais vous signer une décharge si cela peut vous faire plaisir mais il est hors de question que je reste ici.

— Il faut que quelqu'un vous raccompagne alors, vous n'êtes pas en état de…

— Je vais très bien. Aller me chercher ce fichu papier… s'il vous plait, rajouta Valérie avec un sourire forcé.

L'infirmière poussa un soupir avant de sortir de la chambre. Val se retint de pousser un cri de joie, elle venait de gagner la bataille et allait pouvoir quitter cette chambre aseptisée qui la rendait malade. Elle se voyait déjà chez elle, faisant couler un bain empli de mousse, quand elle se rappela brusquement la mort de Rafaela et l'explosion. Elle avait prévenu la mère de cette dernière qui devait arriver à New York le lendemain. Mme Velasquez avait été anéantie par le décès de sa fille, le seul membre de sa famille qui lui restait. Valérie ne put s'empêcher de sentir des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle les réprima en serrant les poings, ce qui lui occasionna une vive douleur à sa main bandée, ce n'était pas encore le moment de laisser la douleur la submerger. Elle se concentra sur l'endroit où elle allait se rendre. Son appartement devait être un vrai capharnaüm et il était hors de question de demander l'hospitalité à Vivian ou Samantha, encore moins à Martin ou Danny, bien qu'elle sache qu'ils ne la lui refuseraient pas. Et la dernière solution était encore plus improbable. L'infirmière revint et lui fit signer la décharge. Valérie la remercia et quitta St Andrews.

* * *

**Rothery Hôtel – 20h **

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, elle était rapidement repassée chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires avant de venir dans cet hôtel, à quelques mètres de son domicile. Elle n'avait prévenu personne, voulant profiter de quelques heures de tranquillité avant de mettre noir sur blanc les évènements de ces vingt-quatre dernières heures dans son rapport. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle se délassait dans son bain, sommeillant plus ou moins, quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. Dans un premier temps, elle songea à ne pas ouvrir mais, en définitive, elle se leva et passa l'un des peignoirs suspendus derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

— Jack, s'exclama Valérie surprise en le découvrant devant elle.

— Je n'ai pas trouvé de fugu mais j'ai des sushis, dit-il en lui tendant une boite en carton.

— Mais comment… relevé de carte de crédit, répondit-elle en songeant qu'elle l'avait utilisée pour payer sa chambre.

— Tu as quitté l'hôpital sans prévenir, je n'avais pas trop le choix. Tu aurais quand même pu…

— Jack, ce n'est pas parce que nous avons couché ensemble que tu dois connaître tous les détails de mon emploi du temps, répliqua Val en sentant la colère monter lentement.

— Nous sommes obligés d'en parler dans le couloir ? Demanda-t-il en voyant un couple de personnes âgées sortir de l'ascenseur.

Elle lui tourna le dos et alla poser la boite qu'elle tenait toujours sur la table basse. Jack entra et ferma la porte. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de la sermonner mais son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsqu'il était allé à St Andrews et avait trouvé sa chambre vide.

— Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

— Bien. J'aurais certainement du mal à me lever demain mais… ça va.

— Je n'aurais pas dû partir ainsi ce matin.

— Pourquoi l'as-tu fait ?

— Parce que… je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, avoua Jack mal à l'aise.

— Tu aurais pu rester, me dire en face que nous avions passé un moment agréable mais que tu ne voulais pas aller plus loin ou alors me dire que c'était une grossière erreur et…

— Ce n'était pas une erreur. Je voulais te faire l'amour.

— Ce n'est plus le cas alors, je comprends, fit-elle pourtant légèrement déçue.

— Je ne peux pas entamer une relation avec toi dans ces conditions, expliqua Jack avec sincérité. Tu es une de mes subordonnées et je ne vais pas te laisser risquer ta carrière pour moi.

— Si c'est juste un problème de hiérarchie, je peux changer de service mais je crois surtout que tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Je t'ai expliqué dès le départ que je ne te forcerais pas à aller contre tes principes.

— Je m'écouterais, je te ferais l'amour sans me soucier de demain mais je ne peux pas, déclara-t-il avec tristesse. Malgré mon divorce et la distance qui me sépare de mon ex-femme, j'ai toujours l'espoir insensé que nous nous remettions ensemble. Je pense surtout à Hannah et Kate, je voulais une vie de famille heureuse et épanouie pour mes filles, pas une famille déchirée.

— Tu devrais aller à Chicago, Jack. Laisse ton travail de coté pendant quelque temps et essaye de reconstruire ta famille. Si tu crois vraiment avoir une chance, tu ne dois pas la laisser passer… pour tes filles.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il en se rapprochant pour lui caresser tendrement la joue.

— Je sais, murmura Valérie en évitant sciemment son regard.

Elle dut se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer quand il la prit dans ses bras. C'était si injuste, si cruel pourtant elle ne pouvait pas le retenir. S'il avait foi en son mariage, s'il aimait toujours sa femme, de quel droit aurait-elle pu l'empêcher de la rejoindre ? Quel enfant pouvait grandir sans son père ? Il se détacha finalement d'elle, après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses cheveux fauves, et sortit de la chambre sans se retourner. Valérie ferma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, ses larmes refusaient de s'arrêter. Elle pleurait pour Rafaela, pour Jack, pour ce qu'elle venait de perdre sans vraiment le réaliser entièrement. Elle se laissa glisser le long de la porte et se laissa aller, songeant déjà que demain serait un autre jour et qu'elle aurait d'autres défis à relever.

**THE END**


End file.
